percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ransom
A collaboration by Josh-Son of Hyperion and karikamiya Prologue Even though how much you hated your parents,you'll still do anything for them.They are after all the ones who gave us lives,the one who helps us do our homeworks.The ones who lecture us when we started acting like babies. So, someone doesn't like that and they're after our parents because their child is very powerful. ???'s POV I walked through the corridors of the office when I heard 2 figures having a conversation. I decided to eavesdrop fro a safe distance. "It's very good, Isa!" The man that stood beside her said. "I liked your project!" "Thanks." Isa blushed. "By the way, when are you going to check on our children? "Oh, don't worry. That will be taken care of." "Well, see you later Tailim!" She said. "See you!" Tailim replied. This is going to be a good time to kidnap them. I thought. I swung the door open. Tailim and Isa looked back and their eyes widened. I conjured a snow storm from my hands, and they got frozen in place, but at least they weren't dead. I grabbed their legs and dragged them towards the exit. I got away with a car. I make sure that I tied them up so they cannot fight back. 1st Chapter Demetra'sP.O.V. "We beat you at last!"Macky exploded in happiness.At the corner of my eye I saw Josh and Adam walking towards us."Macky stop that,They might want revenge on us."I pointed towards Adam and Josh.In a sudden flash of movement Renz suddenly is standing infront of me. "Try and hurt my girlfriend and I'll kick your butts."Adam and Josh both laugh. "We're not gonna hurt Demetra,We're here to congrats you guys for winning Capture the Flag."We thank Josh and Adam for congratulating us. For the first time ever in history,the team Josh is in was defeated.Aphrodite,Demeter,Melinoe,Janus,Artemis and Apollo team up together to defeat them,but the happiness didn't last that long because just right after I heard the grass whispering bad news. Adam's P.O.V. I saw Josh's expression tensed. I knew him pretty well, so I'm guessing that he's sensing trouble. Indeed there was trouble, because a Lydian Drakon had entered the camp borders. It's strong enough to penetrate the camp borders. "Lydian Drakon!" Josh yelled, and he turned to us. "Guys, we have trouble!" Josh lunged at the monster with blinding speed, and sliced the monster's neck. Blood came out from the Drakon's neck, and the drakon tried to swat Josh aside but he dodged and turned invisible. The drakon looked confused, and for a second, he looked for Josh, and Josh appeared beside the drakon, and he sliced the drakon's ribs. The drakon tried to swat Josh aside, but he moved flawlessly around the drakon. He disappeared again, and this time he appeared behind the drakon. Josh yelled to us, "Get the Ares Cabin! The Drakon is destined to be killed by a child of Ares!" I blinked, confused. So this drakon is destined to be killed by a child of Ares eh? That explains why the monster didn't die after several cuts. Just then, the drakon farted, with Josh standing behind the monster. Every camper that witnessed laughed. Oh, that's the second time it happened. I thought. The first one with the clazmonian sow. Josh fanned the stench of the smell from his nose. "YUCK!!!" Just then, a party of Ares campers came from the porch and Clarisse, carrying her electric spear, charged the drakon and stabbed it in the eye. She used so much force that her spear break (again). But the good news is that the drakon is now disintegrated into ashes. A cheer went up from every camper. Category:Collaboration Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Karikamiya